Another Rose
by RedScarsx3
Summary: five days, six roses, one girl, and one boy.


**Okay let's get one things clear! I have been trying to work on a new project, its a OMG horror story! But dont worry I'll make it funny and romantic. Oh, and miss AndAllThatGoodStuff is helping me, can you say collab?! Ha, okay your story..**

**Another Rose.**

_Day One_  
I pushed open the school doors as my eyes wandered around, looking for him. To my surprise, there he was, smiling at me. I walked over to the lockers, where he was. "Hey Simon!", I said, smiling. "Hey", he replied, opening his locker. I turned the combination and opened my locker also, putting in my math book until something caught my eye. I grabbed it and noticed that it was a rose. "Weird..", I said, confused. "What is it?", Simon asked, shutting his locker. "Someone put a rose in my locker..", I said. "Really?", he said, turning to me. "Well, I'm holding it, aren't I?", I answered. He laughed. "See you after class", he said before he left. I looked at the rose and shrugged, putting it back in my locker.

Day Two:  
Another day of school, another day of repeating the same routine again. This time, he came to me. "Morning, El", he said, smiling. "Good morning", I replied, smiling back. "You finish your science homework?", he asked. "Yeah, this time I remembered to put my name on it so the teacher won't get so pissed at me", I answered. "But I don't get it, I'm the only one who forgets to put my name on my homework, so you could always tell its me." He laughed. "You were always the different one, El", he said, walking off. I love how he calls me El. I opened my locker and saw another rose, right next to the one I received yesterday. I held the rose in my hand, looking down at it and put it back in the locker.

Day Three:  
I opened my locker and there it was. It was another rose which was sitting by the other ones. My eyebrows furrowed together as I thought about it. Who would do this? "Eleanor!", I heard someone call. I spun around, facing Simon. "What?", I asked. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi", he answered, putting his hand behind his neck. I laughed. "Hi then!", I said, smiling. He smiled back. "Umm, Si?", I said. "Yeah?", he answered, looking at me, concerned. "Do you think you know who gave me these roses?", I asked him. "Well, you need to figure that out yourself!", he said, walking away. I shook my head, laughing.

Day Four:  
I yawned, putting in my books. "Oh look, another one!", I said to myself, holding the rose. I put it back in next to the others. "HEY!", I heard a voice. "Ahh!", I screamed, turning around. He started laughing when he heard me scream. "Si-monnn!", I yelled, glaring at him, "Thats not funny!" He continued laughing, holding his stomache. "Hey, you gotta admit that when you screamed, it was hilarious." I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't. My lips curved up into a smile and nodded in agreement. "You do have a point there.." "Don't I aways?", he said, going to his next class. I turned to my locker again, giving it a quick look and headed off to English.

Day Five:  
Well, its Valentines Day. A day of love and passion. I opened my locker slowly as I saw another one of those roses, but this time it has something attached to it. I grabbed it and opened the note, eager to see what the note contained. I read the following words: _You have wondered who I was the past few days. Who was the one who gave you all these roses. Today, you get to find out. Today, you get to find out who always loved you ever since the day we met._ I looked closely and at the bottom I read aloud, "Love, Simon". I put the note and rose down as I looked up. There he was, smiling at me. I ran to him, throwing my arms around him. He hugged me back, with his arms around me. I looked up at him and smiled. "It was you the whole time?", I asked. "Yeah, it was El", he answered. My eyes started to get watery as he placed his hand on my cheek. " Well I didnt mean to make you cry", he saaid smirking, looking down at me as our eyes met. "I just want to let you know that I do and always will love you too, Simon..", I said silently. He hugged me tighter and took out something from behind. "Another rose?", he asked, smirking. I giggled, hitting his arm. "Thats enough, Si!"

**Not my best work, eh? Well Review! And look out for that story! **

**:)**


End file.
